Yuuya Haibara
is an antagonist in the Danball Senki series and later one of the main supporting characters in the Danball Senki W series. Appearance In the original series, Yuuya has a black hair with a shade of gray on both left and right side. His right eye is covered with hair. As Innovator's test subject he was seen wearing black suit or black and purple jumpsuit. In the W series, he grew a long ponytail. He wears a green sweatshirt with white zip and stripes, black tank top underneath, black pants with red stripes and pair of green and white trainers. In the WARS scetches, Yuuya is seen wearing green suit with beige jacket and orange scarf. His left eye is covered with hair. Personality Yuuya first debuted as an emotionless and obedient character in the first season. Due the Innovator's experimental influence, his character was to become a mindless drone. In his mental breakdown stage, he felt emotion for the first time showing his pique of loneliness from his sad childhood. In the second series, he shows his true personality in a fresh, friendly manner. Yuuya manages to retain his LBX player skills, prior to his Innovator training. Background Yuuya's parents were killed in the Tokio Bridge collapse accident. After his hospitalization, he was taken away by the Innovators to be an experimental test subject; hence subjected to every experiment thought of to boost his performance. This continued for most of his life, and shown when talked with Hiro in W-Episode 26, he does not have any experience with the outside world and everything around him seemed new. Chronology Season 1 Yuuya was first debuted in a bio storage capsule, ready to be awakened for the mission to compete 2050 Artemis, obtain the Metanas GX and platinum capsule from Achilles. He entered in the tournament accompanied by two Innovator henchmen for the Innovator's white team to monitor his progress, as how also experimented at the same time. Although mindless, his skills were impressive due to numerous "testings" as his shooting skills with one Common Handgun were precisely accurate. In E Block, Yuuya reached the finals of Artemis, where he battled Oceanic Champion Hannibal Khan. Using a common handgun given to him by one of the Innovator henchmen, he defeats and Break Over’s Khan’s LBX. During the final stages, he was test subjected in an experimental suit as the Innovator's new type of CCM. Before delivering a direct blow, a glitch in the suit's programming caused him to go into a mental breakdown, anniliating everything in his path until the suit's pulses damage his brain. With nobody else and his apparent "teammates" abandoning him, he was then saved by Jin Kaidou and Ban Yamano, which resulted in defeating Yuuya and putting him in a comatose state. During then, he was put into rehabiliation with Jin watching over him. According to Jin, Yuuya came out of his coma, but not all of his memories are present and he’s not mentally stable, so more time will be needed. Season 2 He first appears in episode 9, greeting Ban and Jin. Then he accompanies Takuya to join NICS, to fight alongside Ban and the others against the Innovators as repayment for saving his life. He, Ban and Jin form a team to infiltrate Omega Dain to investigate the secret behind the M Chip. But the mission failed as Yuuya was spotted by Kirito Kazama to challenge him in a match, ended with no conclusion as the securities spotted Ban and Jin, thus evicting them from the premises by Vice President Gardyne. For the Angra Texas Tournament, Yuuya was put in charge for mentoring Ran in training for the tournament. But the relation ship seems to conflict with Yuuya's teaching and Ran's personal fighting style and attitude. In the end, Jin replaces him as coach of Ran and it surprise him for the sudden change of Ran's fighting style. And though she lost, Yuuya is still happy and complimented about the changes. In episode 26, Yuuya particpates in the BC Extras Tournament along with Hiro. He also develops an interest in cosplaying as a first liking to the outside world, since his secludement by the Innovators his whole life. But Hiro seperates with Yuuya and cooperate with Shirley instead, after that, Yuuya teams up with Alice, in order to get them pay for abandoning him and Alice. He and Alice have problem in team-work at first, but in rhythm afterward. In episode 27, he and Alice fights with Otacross and Ota Red. When Otacross tells him that his cosplay isn't real, he remember his past as experiment and lost in thought, he thinks that the only thing inside him is nothingness and has no strength to continue the battle, which makes Alice change from her back-up position into attack and a defense position. She trys to console him, telling him that she doesn't know what happened to him, but knowing that his love for LBX is real. Yuuya wakes up after that, realizing how important an LBX is to him and finishes Otacross's LBX. He and Alice win and fights Hiro and Shirley in the final. He cosplayed as Liu Bei, together with Alice, he wins the final. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Yuuya, he needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 70000 *Specialty Weapons: **Sword Style **Gun Style *LBX: Liu Bei *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 100 **Strider: 50 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Blitz Flame' (Initial) *'Hyper Energy Bomb' (Initial) *'Guillotine Cutter' (LV 5) *'Rise Shot' (LV 9) *'Dai Shinkuuzan' (LV 13) *'Mirror Shield' (LV 17) *'Byakko Shouhazan' (LV 21) *'Heart Catch' (LV 25) *'Samidare Giri' (LV 29) *'Zero Reload' (LV 33) *'Invisible Blade' (LV 37) *'Gravity Sphere' (LV 41) *'Drill Slasher' (LV 45) *'Maximum Chain' (LV 49) *'Dragon Inferno' (LV 54) *'Wing Shooter' (LV 60) Trivia *His seiyuu Yuki Kaji also voices Fudou Akio from the anime Inazuma Eleven both of them have some similiar events in their pasts. And also did the voice of Ryubi Gundam in SD Gundam Brave Batlle Warriors, which shares the name of Yuuya's LBX Liu Bei. *During his rehab, Jin was the one who paid all the medical treatments for him, and gave him his LBX, Liu Bei, as a discharge present. *Out of the nine primary characters in Danball Senki W, Yuuya is the first one to defeat Kirito in a LBX battle. *His dub name, Nil refers to feeling nothing or having little emotion, which explains his distressed and brainwashed state by the Innovators. His dub surname, Ritcher, is a reference to Burton Richter, a physicist, much how Yuuya was studied as an experiment to expand the CPU’s energy output. His original name can mean to help, be assistful, and gentleness, which reflects his personality once he gets out of his coma. Alternatively the Yuu part also defines emptiness, defining how he was captured and used as a pawn without emotions for several years, hence why he feels empty on the inside when he recovers in season 2. *He shares his first name with Kogure Yuuya, a supporting character in Inazuma Eleven series. Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:NICS Category:Protagonists Category:Innovator Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Tournament Participants Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:LBX Player Champions Category:Game Playable Characters